Sweep
by Nuneo
Summary: A dignified lady would never carry herself with dishonesty. Nor would she cause anguish or misery, and most certainly should not be running from crooks three hundred and ten miles away from home. But apparently, she was dignified. Fem!Kuroko/Akashi, GoM, Teikou days.
1. Standard

**Sweep  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello, thanks for taking interest! ヾ( ^▽^ )ノ This isn't your typical gender-bend story where Kuroko suddenly becomes completely overpowered once he becomes a she. Set in the Teikou days, although there will be references to canon timeline, this story will not closely or completely follow the manga or anime.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ is the wonderful creation of Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

_Note: This starts off from their second year, right after Kise just joined the club. Oh, and it's un-beta'd. Oh, oh! Also, the rating will go up later on.  
_

* * *

**Chapter One: Standard  
**

A dignified lady would never carry herself with dishonesty. Nor would she cause anguish or misery, and most certainly should not be running from crooks three hundred and ten miles away from home. But apparently, she was dignified.

If they could see her now - in this haggard state, in this desolate area, surely, they would not presumptively say that she was dignified. Still, to the world, she was dignified - something she did not associate herself to be.

"There's a pest still hiding here somewhere."

The frantic shuffling of footsteps. The annoyed grunt of a man.

"Search every nook and cranny!"

With a deafening howl of the harsh winter wind, she was gone. Silently and stealthily, without a trace, she fled. A few blocks down the road, the same girl walked along the sidewalk casually, slipping on cap to cover fluttering strands of her light blue hair. With a quiet sigh, she took out her phone and checked the time.

_"Time for school."_ she murmured, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

The shrill cry of a whistle rung throughout the spacious gym every five seconds, monotonously, as the hasty squeaks of sneakers against hickory hardwood followed suit to the stable rhythm. Along the sidelines, two girls stood side by side, deep in discussion, away from the noise and sweat-matted foreheads.

"Should we add Mito-kun to the bench line?" asked Momoi Satsuki, the pink haired manager of Teikou middle's basketball club.

Beside her, assistant manager Kuroko Tetsumi quietly hummed in consideration as she looked down at the details on the clipboard in her hands. "I think three should suffice. Besides, I've only told the three about tomorrow's practice match."

"If Mi-chan says so, then I guess it should be fine." Momoi agreed, taking the clipboard from her friend. She took out a pen from her waist pocket and jotted down a few extra details on the piece of paper then returned it to Kuroko.

As Momoi turned around to fetch something from the bench, a sudden cry caused both girls and most others to stop in their tracks.

"Watch out!"

From not too afar, a misdirected basketball came flying straight towards an unguarded Momoi, who yelped in surprise as she instinctively covered her face with her arms. Helplessly taken off guard, Momoi waited for the impact – but it never made contact with her. Instead, when she heard the sound of impact, she looked up to see the small back of her petite friend who had swatted away the offending ball.

"Are you alright, Satsuki?" Kuroko asked. Despite the evident concern, the blue-haired girl still had her usual impassive face as if nothing had just happened.

Momoi beamed, "Perfect!"

Just then, the piercing shrill of the whistle rung out once more as the coach announced the end of afternoon practice. The two managers gathered clean towels and water bottles as the first-string players and regulars returned to the benches.

"Kurokocchi, that was awesome!" Kise complimented as he brushed a hand through his damp blond hair. "Are you okay, Momoicchi?"

The pink-haired manager nodded sheepishly whilst Kuroko said nothing, handing the model a towel. She walked over to other members who recently moved up to the first string and offered a towel. However, due to her light footsteps and quiet nature, their immediate reactions were obvious.

Whoa!" one of the startled players said, "since when were you there?"

"Since now." Kuroko replied calmly, her expression unwavering. "Here." she handed them a towel each and walked off again, leaving them stunned. "Who...?"

Aomine walked past behind the two players, "Assistant manager. Get used to it." he grunted, much too accustomed to the same old routine. The tanned ace stopped by the two managers and the five other regulars, propping his left elbow on top of an unimpressed Kuroko's head. He ignored her quiet, annoyed mumbles.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked, his stomach rumbling as if on cue.

Without much hesitation, the others all agreed, feeling the weariness and hunger hitting them all at once. Murasakibara, as usual, always had an emergency stash of sweets piled up inside his bag and one in his hands. They dispersed, the regulars gone to change whilst Momoi and Kuroko supervised the after-practice cleaning.

"I'll go hand this in to the coach. Meet you at the gates, Mi-chan!" Momoi said as she exited the gym to follow their coach. Suddenly, she stuck her head back in, "Oh, Aomine-kun and the rest are already waiting outside!" then left.

Kuroko nodded in affirmation then walked over to grab her bag sitting on a chair at the back of the gym. Just as she scanned the area once more, she spotted their red-haired captain coming out from the change rooms.

"Akashi-kun," she called out with her soft voice, "didn't you leave with the rest?"

Akashi stopped and offered a smile, waiting for Kuroko to catch up to him. "No, I had a few things to check up on." Once Kuroko caught up to him, she offered a small, almost unnoticeable smile in reply and walked out alongside the other.

**-** **黒子のバス****ケ**-

"This is great, right?" Momoi asked, beaming. "I saw this place in a magazine and knew we just _had to _try it out."

The gang had come to spend their afternoon at a self-serve ice-cream store, courtesy of Momoi's insistent pleads. Though some were skeptical at first, the interior was moderately decorated and brightly lit, and the ice-cream was to Murasakibara's liking - which meant it was very, very good.

"It's very good." Kuroko mumbled, eyes lighting up just a fraction as she savoured the sweet vanilla taste.

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting more ice-cream and idly chatting or bickering away. As Kuroko spooned up the last amount of her first serving, her phone lit up and vibrated. Without a word, she flipped open her teal coloured phone and saw that she had one new message from her mother. Not even moment later, she placed it back into her bag and abruptly stood up, excusing herself.

"Sorry, I need to go now."

Everyone glanced at Kuroko then outside the glass windows. It was dark. Momoi frowned, "By yourself?" she paused and Akashi spoke up, "If it's urgent then we can all leave now."

Kuroko shuffled out of her seat and bowed, politely excusing herself once more. "No, it's fine. My mother wants me to deliver something she left at home." she mentally sighed at the skepticism written on everyone's faces, "It's not too far, so please don't worry."

And before anyone could say anything more, she discarded her rubbish and left without another word.

* * *

_"Achoo!"  
_

For the fifth time that morning during morning practice, Kuroko quietly sneezed and sniffled, which did not go unnoticed by her worried friend.

"Okay, now I'm convinced that you've caught a cold." Momoi said sternly, a small pout on her face. She hoped to get a response out of her stubborn friend, however Kuroko only sneezed once more.

"I'm fine." she mumbled, "I got caught in the rain last night, but I took care of myself right after." she went back to looking around to search for her blue whistle that high-tailed its way out of her sight.

Momoi heaved a sigh in response and patted her friend on the shoulder, "Just don't go calling me up tomorrow saying you're sick."

Kuroko deadpanned at her for a few seconds until Momoi burst out in a fit of giggles. Kuroko couldn't help but shake her head, though, with a bright smile on her face.

**-** **黒子のバス****ケ**-

After morning practice, everyone began to pack up and leave the gym to make it on time for homeroom. Kuroko hurriedly gathered her belongings from the back room and walked out, checking that everything was in its place rather tepidly.

"Ah, there you are."

Kuroko spun around to see Akashi, neatly presented in his school uniform and looking ready to leave. To make haste, they began to talk as they walked over to their classes. Knowing Akashi of course, Kuroko knew what he wanted to say.

"So I heard, or rather, see that you've caught a cold today." he mused, glancing at Kuroko who sniffled quietly.

"I'm not sick." Kuroko retorted, unfazed.

"But you are."

"No I'm not."

"Stubborn as always." he said, almost with a snicker.

Kuroko pouted, "I'm not stubborn, I'm really not sick." after a moment of silence, "...just a little."

Akashi sighed, "Don't I always tell you - everyone - to look after your health?" he paused, "If you had only checked the weather forecast yesterday, there was an eighty percent chance of rain during late afternoon and into the night. Then perhaps, you wouldn't be in this current predicament?"

Kuroko huffed, "Just as I thought, Akashi-kun is chiding me. I've already heard enough from the others..." she said, trailing off at the end.

Amused, Akashi let a small smirk slip onto his face. "Oh, so you were thinking about me?"

Just as they reached their respective classrooms, Kuroko stopped at the door and remained quiet for a moment or two, until she murmured a quiet, "Perhaps." Akashi chuckled as he watched her go in.

* * *

_Bzzz. Bzzz, Bzz-_

"Hello?"

_"Oh, Tetsumi-!"_

Kuroko placed her cup of tea down onto the coffee table, "Mother, is anything the matter?"

_"What? No, no, of course not! I just wanted to say that you did a very good job this morning! Thanks to the pictures, and especially the recording you retrieved, we've managed to corner them."_

"Oh... glad to help."

_"Oh, also, I have quite a lot of work tonight so I won't be home. Don't wait for me, alright? Goodnight dear!" _

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of the first installment - I do hope it was interesting enough to sustain interest until the next chapter. Please also note that this was before everyone's personality change (so let's enjoy it while it lasts *sob*). The action comes up a bit later on in the story, so before that there will be some fluffy GoM scenes.

Please spare some time to review and let me know if I should continue this with the same enthusiasm I have right this moment! Thank you~ （*´▽｀*）


	2. Weakness

**Sweep**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! (*≧▽≦) A big thank you to those who faved, followed and reviewed the first chapter. I have to say, it's very encouraging for a first time writer! A few things to mention, there were a few typos and other mistakes in the previous chapter, which I have gone and edited. Please do excuse my paragraphing/formatting, it'll get better, promise!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ ****is the wonderful creation of Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Chapter ****Two: Weakness  
**

**4:56AM, Monday**

The morning sun was absent from its usual spot in the sky, Kuroko mused. That was how god forsaken early it was. It wasn't even peeking through a bunch of clouds, it just wasn't up yet. Yet, here she was dragging herself to the nearest station. She really did not wake up this early usually, it was just today. Thank god she slept at eight last night.

**5:32AM**

It was gradually getting brighter and more people were beginning to board the trains to commute to work. Just one more stop until she reached her destination.

**5:41AM**

Off the train, out of the station and a couple of blocks down the road, Kuroko found herself at a docking wharf stacked with large metal crates and storage containers. Despite the extra layer she wore, she could still feel the early morning breeze seep through the material of her beige coloured jacket. There were a few men up and about, working on unloading a new shipment of smaller sized wooden crates.

Kuroko looked around with a cautious eye, making sure to conceal herself behind a crate or storage container despite her invisibility to the average person. For a minute or two, she had trouble identifying the man she was looking for.

_"Ogiwara Jirou_ _is the person you're looking for." _her mother's secretary advised her last night.

She recalled a picture she was shown and looked around once more. Then, about twenty metres away from her current position, she spotted him along with four other men. Pulling the hood of her jacket over her head, she checked the area around her once more then carefully ran behind another crate up ahead. She repeated this a couple more times, until she deemed herself unable to go any further.

_"I just need to take pictures for evidence." _she told herself, taking out a small black, cube shaped camera - so small she was able to hold it in between her thumb and forefinger.

There was one man standing slightly behind Ogiwara Jirou and three men opposite of him. _Click. Click. _Sitting in between the two parties, there was a large warehouse trolley topped up with six medium-sized wooden crates. _Click. _A black leather suitcase was held out and presented to Ogiwara Jirou, who immediately opened it. _Click._ _Click. _A bundle of cash._ Click. _A handshake, most likely to seal the deal. _Click._ _Click._ _Click._ Disperse. _Click.__  
_

**6:01AM**

Tucking the camera safely away in her zip up pocket, Kuroko brushed her clothes down and turned to leave, making sure she was unnoticed until the very end.

- **黒子のバスケ**-

Kuroko pulled out her phone and checked the time, noticing she still had an extra twenty minutes until morning practice would commence. As assistant manager, normally she wouldn't have to go, but usually she did attend, as would Momoi. As she walked down the bustling street, she carefully took out the small camera from her pocket and hid it in her hand for a while. As she crossed the road with many other people commuting to work or school, she briefly met the eyes of a certain person walking in her direction. As they passed by each other, ever so discreetly, Kuroko passed the camera into the person's open palm. A literal, wordless exchange.

A few minutes later, she received a confirmation e-mail from her mother's secretary. Then-

_Arf! Arf!_

Kuroko abruptly stopped in her tracks and froze.

_Arf!_

She spun around and looked down along the side of the street. Sitting in a small cardboard box all alone, was a small Alaskan Malamute which looked barely around one year old. It was so adorable, it was almost impossible to tear her eyes away from it. However, if she didn't get a move on, she was going to be late.

_Arf! _

It looked so pitiful, so alone, so-

* * *

"Uh... Kurokocchi?" Kise began hesitantly, unsure what to say, "What's that you're holding?"

"A dog." Kuroko deadpanned.

"I can see that..." he muttered, bending down to take a closer look at the small dog wrapped up in Kuroko's jacket like an infant. The first thing he noticed was its eyes. He looked up at Kuroko, then back down at the dog. Before he could say anything, Momoi pushed him aside with a squeal.

"Oh my god!" she squealed, eyes sparkling, "It's so cuuuute!" she paused and looked up at her friend, then back down... then back up. "T-the eyes!"

Then, everyone began to crowd around.

"What is _that _doing here?" Midorima cringed, despite the fact that he was holding a palm sized plush toy of a husky. When a few accusing eyes were directed at him, he cleared his throat awkwardly. "It's my lucky item of the day."

"Tetsu, you actually brought a dog to school?" Aomine snorted.

Murasakibara said nothing, observing the scene with a chocolate bar in his mouth. Kuroko held back a giggle when the dog squirmed around and began licking her cheek. Suddenly, she remembered it didn't have a name.

"What is it called?" Kise asked, carefully petting it on the head.

"I haven't named it yet."

- **黒子のバスケ**-

"Thank you for your purchase!"

After getting changed out of her school uniform and leaving 'Nigou' at home for a short period, Kuroko had gone out to purchase some dog food and other supplies for the active little dog. Satisfied with her haul, Kuroko tightened her grip on the heavy shopping bags and walked back down the street, stopping at the pedestrian crossing.

"Oh, if it isn't Ogiwara-san!"

Surprised, Kuroko spun around and frantically looked amongst the crowd of people. There were many people with the same surname, and Ogiwara wasn't a very common one, but at the same time, it wasn't uncommon either.

"My, is that you Ito-kun?"

Standing in front of a postage box near the pet store Kuroko had just been to was the same man she saw in the morning, along with a lady by his side and another man in front. It seemed like a coincidental, simple exchange, however Kuroko did not want to take any chances with this man.

_"Ogiwara Jirou is a wanted man, but there just isn't enough evidence on file for authorities to detain him."_

Kuroko quickly pulled out her phone and discreetly as possible, snapped a couple of pictures. It was strange - according to the information she was given, he did not live nor work in the Tokyo area. However, without any instructions, she could not go any closer nor hear their hushed conversation. She attached the pictures to an e-mail and sent it to her mother's secretary as she crossed the road, keeping an eye on the man. About a minute or so later, she received a reply - she read through it and turned to leave, focusing on getting back home.

"Hey, dad!"

Once more, Kuroko froze and immediately spun around, warning bells setting off inside her head as she recognised yet another familiar voice.

_"Ogiwara-kun?" _

No, it couldn't be. Ogiwara had moved away and he no longer lived in this area, he attended a school in a different district. There was no reason for him to be here on a weekday. However as desperate as she was, the pedestrian crossing lights turned green and people began to swarm in her direction. Easily slipping through the crowd of people, Kuroko emerged back to the other side of the road, only to find it void of Ogiwara Jirou and supposedly, her childhood friend.

It was a coincidence, of course it was. People had similar voices, and here in Japan, it was common to have the same surname. Of course.

* * *

"Mi-chan?"

Kuroko stared off into space. She wasn't staring at first-string members practicing free throws, she was looking at the wall beyond them. Though, she wasn't actually staring at the wall either, perhaps, even further beyond that. Or perhaps, she wasn't even seeing at all.

"Mi-chaaaan?"

Last night, she received an unexpected, _unwanted_ text message.

**_From: Ogiwara-kun_**

**_Subject_**: _**Let's meet up**_

_**Hey, Kuroko! I haven't called you in a while, but guess what?**_

_**I'm in Tokyo! My school kinda got shut down for a few days because someone blew something up in one of the science labs.  
**_

_**So yeah, I'm hoping we can catch up before I leave. Let me know!**_

"Mi-chan!" Momoi called out for the fifth time or so, leaning in towards Kuroko's left ear.

Slightly startled, Kuroko managed to turn to her friend without flinching. She stared at Momoi for a moment or two, blinking.

"Geez, what's up with you today?" Momoi said, concerned, "You're really out of it. Not to mention you look a little more pale than usual."

"Sorry." Kuroko mumbled, covering her mouth as she yawned. "I didn't get much sleep last night." she replied truthfully.

As Momoi rambled on about the importance of sleep and its benefits to her health, Akashi watched the two girls from afar, softly chuckling when he noticed Kuroko nodding off in the midst of Momoi's chiding.

- **黒子のバスケ**-

The school bell rung throughout the halls, music to the ears of tired and hungry students who had eagerly been awaiting their lunch break. Usually, the hallways would've been crowded with students rushing to get to the canteen first or others trying to get to their friend's classes.

"Excuse me." spoken sweetly. A soft smile.

The sea of students parted like the red sea as almost female student stopped dead in their tracks to fawn at the gorgeous red-head striding down the hallway. Akashi Seijuuro plastered on a pleasant smile as he walked into a certain class, without bothering to stop at the door. It only took him a second to find the person he was looking for.

_"Oh my god, Akashi-sama is in our classroom!" _a few girls squealed together, excitedly clasping hands as they watched him walk to the back of the class.

Akashi stopped at the furthermost table at the back in the middle row and raised a brow at the sight he saw. With her head resting on its left side in her folded arms, Kuroko Tetsumi slept away peacefully, undisturbed and unnoticed. Wordlessly, Akashi pulled out a chair from the table behind him and promptly sat down, ignoring the whispers and stares directed at him. With his legs crossed and head resting on his right hand, he stared at Kuroko for a while, wondering when she'd wake up.

For a while, nothing happened save for the whispers and fuss around him.

With a quiet sigh, Akashi leaned forward and without hesitation, poked Kuroko's soft cheek. Defenceless. Kuroko stirred, her eyes slowly fluttering open as she became aware of her surroundings. It didn't take long for her to realise Akashi was sitting in front of her - he was the first thing she focused on when she opened her eyes.

"Why, good morning." Akashi said, amusement laced in his voice.

Instead of throwing back a retort, Kuroko sat up straight and stretched, covering her mouth to yawn. She rubbed her eyes and titled her head sleepily as she stared at Akashi.

"What is Akashi-kun doing here?"

Akashi leaned back into the chair and resumed his previous pose. "I came to ensure you weren't going to sleep away your lunch break." he paused, "It seems that you've been dozing off in class again. I don't approve of this, your grades are going to drop." he accused lightly.

Kuroko's sleepy expression did not change as she spoke. "I was a bit distracted from sleep last night."

"From?"

She remained silent for a second or two before responding, "Various things." It wasn't a lie.

"Such as?"

"Homework..."

Akashi knew she wasn't telling the truth, but decided not to press on the matter any further. A small smirk slipped onto his lips.

"Oh, so you need help?"

Kuroko raised a brow at him, noticing the smirk on his face. "Maybe."

"So you do need help." Akashi stated, amused.

Kuroko imitated Akashi's pose, deadpanning at him. "Why would you assume that?"

"You didn't deny it." he paused, "Shall I assist you today?"

"No, I wouldn't want to trouble Akashi-kun."

"It's no trouble at all."

"No, really."

"Yes, really."

From around the class and outside in the hallways, almost every student onlooking watched the unlikely pair with absolute fascination. Akashi Seijuuro - the student council president, captain of the basketball club, honour student and the perfect man in the eyes of many girls - was openly flirting with a girl they didn't even know existed.

The sound of Akashi _openly _chuckling drew their full attention. Akashi stood up and returned the chair to its original position, placing a small carton of strawberry milk onto Kuroko's desk. Kuroko glanced down at the milk, then up at Akashi who had already turned to leave.

"Wake up." he said as he walked out.

Once he left, Kuroko sat at her desk, staring at the carton of milk for a moment or two before she mumbled a quiet, "Thank you." in reply.

* * *

**A/N: **Please do excuse any typos or other mistakes I've bypassed, I'll get back to it. I've checked it through twice but I'm incredibly tired. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!

Please do leave a review if it was interesting enough to leave you waiting for the next chapter! Thank you, much love!


End file.
